


Life's a Bitch

by Mad_Maudlin



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: Anal Sex, Anilingus, Begging, Breeding Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Crying, Cunnilingus, Demons, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Felching, Gangbang, Humiliation, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Spitroasting, This game is its own warning, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, heat - Freeform, just another day in Mareth am I right, nonconsenual body modification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 04:50:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17697974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin
Summary: Normally a hellhound wouldn’t have gotten the drop on Carys like this





	Life's a Bitch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [labocat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/labocat/gifts).



> I didn't get around to signing up for Chocobox this year, but I decided to write this as a treat.

Normally a hellhound wouldn’t have gotten the drop on Carys like this; she hadn’t survived in Mareth without learning to watch her step, especially in the mountains. But she’d already gone ten rounds with a minotaur that refused to stay down that day, and the combination of exhaustion and a contact high had made her careless.

She couldn’t see it yet; it was taking its time stalking her. But it was close enough to smell the hot, smokey musk of it, and Carys’s heart began to pound as she realized just how far from safety she was.

She unsheathed her sword, though it felt heavy in her hands. If she ran fast enough, she might have enough time to make it back to her camp, given how geography worked in Mareth. On the other hand, if she took off running now, the hellhound would almost certainly break its cover and give chase. She was still above the tree line, and over open ground? The hellhound would almost certainly catch up to her before she could will herself back to the portal. But if she waited until she reached the trees….

A low growl from the rocks above settled the question for her. Carys had just enough time to turn and get her blade up before the hound was on her.

The first exchange of blows was fast, too fast: she knocked one of its hands aside only to have the other swat her in the ribs. Her armor protected her from its claws, but the impact was still enough to stagger her backwards. She kept her feet – barely. Tried to swing back, but the hellhound twisted around, and her blade glanced off its thick, dark fur.

It dodged past her, unnaturally quick for its huge size, and she almost overbalanced as she spun around to face it. A moment’s distraction, that’s all it took. Both the hellhound’s heads inhaled deeply, and then a cloud of unnatural black flames enveloped Carys head-on.

The magic fire stung her face and hands, but that wasn’t the worst of it. Her pussy was already wet and sensitized from the copious amounts of minotaur sweat she’d had to inhale; the hellhound’s flames made her throb. Carys couldn’t stifle a groan as her thigh muscles trembled, and she felt more slick leaking into her underclothes. Of all the times—!

It charged again while she was distracted, and this time its shoulder-strike was hard enough to knock her from her feet. Carys scrambled to her hands and knees, ready to heave herself upright and keep fighting—

—but suddenly there was a huge, clawed hand on the back of her neck, and another on the wrist of the hand that gripped her sword. Her stomach sank, and the growl of the hellhound almost sounded like laughter.

Carys released her sword to show she’d been beaten; the hound snatched it away. Its right hand never left the back of her neck as its other hand unfastened her armor and ripped aside her underclothes. She bit her lip as the cool mountain air hit her exposed cunt, but it didn’t do anything to bring her arousal under control. If anything, the feeling of being exposed like this, right on a trail where any passing imp or goblin could see her disgrace—

Well. She’d learned a lot about herself since becoming the champion. A little exhibitionism was the least of her worries at the moment.

She expected the hellhound to jump right to fucking her; that was what the others she’d encountered had done, anyway, leaving her sticky and sore but not much worse for wear. This one, however, seemed unusually interested in taking its time. It sniffed at her cunt with one head, as if inspecting its handiwork, while the other licked a strip along one ass cheek and then nipped at the skin it had just warmed. It ran its clawed fingertips along her slit, pulling another involuntary shiver out of her, and then dipped one finger between her cheeks to rub her own slick against her other hole.

She had a moment to think this was all strangely delicate, by hellhound standards, and then both its long tongues darted out at once: one over her asshole and one against her swollen clit. Carys bit down a groan. It was one thing to be raped by a demon, a victim of its corrupted lusts, but she’d never heard of one eating someone out before. The head over her pussy licked her again, and she tried to squirm away – she had some pride, after all.

But the hellhound’s grip on her neck tightened, and it pushed her down until her face was pressed into the dirt. She was naked, with her ass in the air, entirely at a demon’s mercy, and there were a lot worse things than being made to come under its tongues.

A _lot_ worse, she realized, as those hot tongues began to press into her again. 

One head lapped at her pussy, alternating between hard licks to her clit and long, lazy strips along her lips, without ever pushing inside her. The other head nuzzled between her cheeks again, and started insistently working its long tongue into her ass. The hellhound’s saliva was as hot as every other part of it, and that head soaked into her skin, making it prickle even as the softness of its tongue soothed it. Carys whimpered at the foreign sensation,  but when the hound took its hand off her neck, she didn’t try to move. 

It spread her cheeks and started tongue-fucking her ass in earnest, every thrust going deeper, seeming to sensitize her more. The other head kept circling her drooling cunt, lapping up her arousal almost as fast as it  poured out. She squirmed at the twin sensations, unable to stop herself from rocking back into its faces. The movement dragged her breasts across the rough grass beneath her, adding an unexpected counterpoint of sensation. 

Carys pressed her face into her arm when she couldn’t contain her moaning anymore.  This demon was going to force her to come here, out in the open, just because it could, and she couldn’t stop it even if she wanted to, could only submit to the twin tongues stroking her open and driving her to the brink—

And then, abruptly, the hellhound pulled back. 

Carys’s first instinct was to whine and rock backwards, seeking any kind of contact that might give her the final push over the edge.  She was so  _close—!_

In retaliation, the hellhound slapped her ass hard enough to make her jump. The sting at least held her clear her mind a little, and as she realized what she was doing, she felt a hot rush of humiliation in her stomach.  _Really, Champion?_ _s_ he thought to herself  bitterly .  _That’s all it takes_ _to get you gagging for it?_

The hellhound shifted on its digitigrade legs until it was crouched behind her, and she could feel its double-decker cocks brushing against her thighs, hard and damp. Surely now was when it would take her, thrust into the holes it had so thoroughly prepared and sate its demonic desires. She squirmed in place, ready for the assault, ready for whatever stimulation could finally push her over the edge.

But the hellhound didn’t move, just let its pointed cocks brush against her ever so slightly. Its huge hands bracketed her hips, claws indenting her flesh, leaving her no room to escape. Carys pressed her burning face into the cool earth, almost unable to bear what she was about to do. “Please,” she whimpered.

The hellhound growled in stereo, and dug one one of its thumbs into the meat of her ass cheek.

“Please,” she said, louder. The sheer humiliation of begging this half-human monster made her want to cry … but it also ignited something deep in her belly. “Please, fuck me. Please give me your cocks. I need to come, please—”

That seemed to satisfy it: all at once it plunged into her, spearing her ass and pussy in the same motion. Carys cried out at the incredible heat inside her, at the brutal pace it set. She was used to rough fucking from a hellhound, sure, but not after such thorough preparation. One of its fat dog cocks glided into her slick, neglected hole, finally filling her, while the other stretched her oversensitive ass, its way eased by all the saliva it had given her. The heat and friction were enough to finally push her into an orgasm, and the hellhound fucked her through it, giving her no respite, no time to pause.

And then it kept fucking her, long after the tremors of orgasm had faded. Some instinct made her try to pull away, but it growled again and yanked her backwards roughly onto its huge cocks. The sensations of being filled and stretched and used were too much, too intense, for her overstimulated body, and she felt tears forming in her eyes. “Please,” she said again, but she no longer knew what she was begging for. “Please, I can’t, I can’t—”

With a snarl, the hellhound shifted its hand from her hips to her armpits. In the next instant Carys felt herself being lifted up off the ground, as if she hardly weighed anything. Her own body weight brought the hellhound’s cocks deeper than ever into her, and she could feel its twin knots swelling against her pussy and ass, the black flames that wreathed its balls licking her thighs. She screamed, though she couldn’t actually say she was afraid; she was beyond fear, beyond rational thought, a creature of raw nerves and sensation. The hellhound pulled her to its shaggy chest, and in the same moment its knots pushed into her, impaling her, stretching her wider than she’d thought possible.

She could feel it coming, flooding her with its unnaturally hot seed. It rested one head on her shoulder, so she could feel its hot breath against her face; the other bit down on the back of her neck, not hard enough to break the skin, but enough to make her arch away from the pain. It shifted its grip on her body so it supported her weight with one arm across her midsection; with its newly freed hand it reached down to touch her cunt again, feeling out how she was stretched obscenely around its knot before beginning to stroke her clit.

Carys moaned, the combination of pain and pleasure too much to bear. She could no longer blink back tears, and the hellhound licked them from her check, one head on either side of hers. When she came again, shaking and crying, she felt even more of its come surge into her, milked out by her involuntary spasms of pleasure. Surely there wasn’t any room for more – she felt impossibly full already, full to bursting – but still the hellhound poured its seed into her, rocking its hips to fuck her even fuller.

There was a moment in the aftermath when they were both still. Or in Carys’s case, too exhausted to move. The hellhound played with her breasts a bit and nuzzled at her neck, one side and the other, but seemed remarkably content to just wait for its knots to go down. The uncomfortable heat radiating from her belly gradually faded as the demonic come inside her cooled to body temperature. _It’ll let me go soon,_ she thought, or maybe prayed. _It’ll pull out and let me escape. Even if I'm pregnant, I can load up on elixirs from Lumi’s lab and get it over with in a few days, and then I can forget this ever happened…_

A noise from nearby startled her, and Carys’ eyes flew open. A few yards away, barely hidden behind a rock, an imp was jerking off with a gleeful expression on its face. She felt a new flush of humiliation, wondering how long it had been watching – had it seen her beg this beastly demon to fuck her? Had it watched her cry and climax while she was impaled on its cocks? Some champion she was, gagging for a hellhound’s corrupted dog dicks like this!

The hellhound growled, and one of its heads belched a jet of black fire over her shoulder. It hit the imp, who shrieked and ejaculated instantly. It was almost funny, watching it try to fly away with its oversize cock streaming come in every direction.

The encounter, however, seemed to inspire something in the hellhound. It gripped her thighs and began working its knots out of her body, moving with more gentleness than she was used to from the denizens of Mareth. Even so, the renewed friction over her sensitized flesh made her tremble, and she fought against the voice in her head telling her to clench down and hold onto the source of the stimulation.

Come oozed out of her, as the hellhound popped free, first from her pussy and then from her ass. She sighed, and thought longingly of the stream near her camp where she could wash up. The hellhound, however, had other ideas; it lowered her onto her hands and knees once again, and then pressed both faces between her thighs, licking its own seed out of her. “Stop,” Carys whimpered, trying to crawl away, but its grip on her thighs was like iron and she was too exhausted to struggle for long. Once again, she found her face pressed into the dirt while a hellhound licked her to orgasm, cleaning away its own pleasure from her body. Was it even trying to make her come this time, or was she just so oversensitive that every stroke of its tongues felt amplified against her abused flesh?

She was still twitching and trembling with aftershocks when the hound withdrew, and she didn’t have the strength or coordination to resist when it hoisted her over its shoulder. Then, suddenly, it was off, running through the mountain meadows at dizzying speed. It ran on all fours, and Carys could’ve simply rolled off its back if she’d wanted to – but at this speed, over the rocky ground, she couldn’t be sure she wouldn’t take a dangerous tumble. The sun was setting, and being stranded naked and wounded in the mountains overnight would surely be worse than wherever the hellhound was taking her.

At least, that’s what she told herself, as she sank her fingers into its thick, dark fur.

Eventually the hellhound dove into a crack between two boulders, which proved to be the mouth of a cave. It didn’t slow down, and Carys clung tighter out of fear it would simply smash her carelessly against one of the stone walls. The darkness of the tunnel was nearly complete, but it wasn’t as cold as she expected for the mountains. Quite the opposite, really – the air was warm and dry, and only got warmer the further into the tunnel they went.

When the hellhound finally stopped, she realized why.

The tunnel had widened abruptly, and she could hear movement now, breathing and shuffling and what sounded like ecstatic moans. There was a dim light, though she couldn’t make out the source; it was just enough to illuminate dozens of red eyes in the darkness, all suddenly turned to her.

Hellhounds. A whole pack of hellhounds, filling the cave with their unnatural heat.

She tried one last time to run, but the hound that had brought her here caught her again by the hair and forced her to kneel on the cave’s sandy floor. The floating eyes of the pack drew closer around her, and she could feel the heat of them, feel their moist breath against her skin. “Her” hound growled and yipped, and the advancing pack seemed to hesitate, not yet approaching any further.

There was movement behind them, though Carys couldn’t turn her head to look. Then something was suddenly crammed into her mouth, large and pointed. In a moment of defiance, she bit down hard, only to feel the crisp flesh of a pepper break under her teeth, flooding her mouth with its pungent spice. Another pepper was forced past her lips, and then another, and she had no choice but to chew or choke. The hound clamped a hand over her mouth, preventing her from spitting the peppers out; she had to swallow just to be able to breath again.

Heat rippled under her skin as the corrupted magic of Mareth took hold. Carys found her vision suddenly sharpening: though cave was still dim, she could now clearly see the outlines of the pack as they gathered around her. Beyond them, against one wall, she could see a feminine figure with only one head. She was crudely tied to a stalagmite, shiny black legs splayed open in front her. One of the bee girls from the forest! She must’ve wandered too far in search of something to take her eggs … and now she was being plundered for her honey. Carys had felt how that honey, freely given, made her mind feel clearer and sharper. What would its effect be on a corrupted dog-demon…?

Her thoughts were dragged back to the present as the hound behind her shoved another pepper past her lips, forcing her to swallow more. She felt her ears itch as they changed shape, growing soft and furry, and a tail suddenly burst from her backside without warning to bat against the hellhound’s legs. Another swallow, and she felt her feet twist and shift, transforming into paws as fur grew in up to her knees. Two points of sensitivity formed over her rib cage, and with growing panic she felt another row of breasts swell outwards below her original ones.

The hound behind her suddenly shoved her forward, and Carys caught herself on her hands. She hacked and spit, struggled to get rid of the remaining pieces of pepper before she changed any further. The ring of mutated hounds closed in, sniffing her or lolling out their long tongues, and her heart began to pound at the thought of them grabbing her, fucking her, passing her around and filling her ripe pussy with their seed—

Wait, what? She shook her head, disconcerted with how her new dog ears flapped at the motion. She should be afraid, she should be terrified, but it felt like the burn of the peppers had settled low in her belly, and all she could think about was getting fucked and filled, of having another thick cock buried inside her, claiming her, breeding her—

_Heat,_ the last rational part of her mind recognized. Oh, god, the peppers had sent her into heat.

Now the hounds fell upon her.  Now they pressed in around her, groping her, licking her, and she welcomed their heat and musk as urgency mounted inside her and slick began to drip between her thighs. She wanted, no,  _needed_ a cock inside her, needed to breed, needed all the come they could give her. Behind her, she felt another hound settle into position, putting both its cocks against her stretched, sensitized cunt and pushing in.  She moaned, eagerly pushing back despite the rough fucking she’d already had from the hound who’d brought her here. 

“Please,” she gasped as she felt it slowly fucking her open. “Please, I need it. I need your pups. Give it to me, make me pregnant—”

Another hound crouched in front of her, and pushed her face down to its groin. Carys immediately wrapped her lips around one of its cocks, relishing the sizzle of its precome when her mouth was still burning from the peppers. It started fucking her throat, just like the other was fucking her cunt, and she squirmed at the thought of all the come they were about to give her. 

This time neither of her demon lovers knotted her, which was disappointing, though it meant that as soon as one was done coming in her, another hound could take its place. Carys came again and again, milking each one dry, so full of come that her belly began to swell outward just to hold it all.

S he didn’t know how long it lasted before each of the hellhounds had it turn. But she knew the last set of hands that landed on her: the big hound,  _her_ hound, the one who had brought her here for such a glorious fucking. She rolled over onto her back, heedless of all the come and sweat and saliva that clung to her, and bared her throat to him;  he lovingly caressed her breasts and the bulge of her stomach, one head dropping out to lick at the taut,  shiny skin.

Then he lifted her legs and thrust into her  again. He fit easily now, in her ass and her pussy, and even though Carys felt raw and over-sensitive she did her best to push herself up to meet him. She wanted every drop he could give her … she wanted his knot … she wanted to know her pups belonged to him, her mate, her alpha. She couldn’t help but whining, as even his leisurely pace hovered between pleasure and pain at this point, but he bent his heads to lick her tears and nip at the skin of her throat, at her top row of breasts, at her lower lip. One hand let go of her leg to  stroke her new breasts, and she groaned as she imagined what they’d be like full of milk for her pups. 

She begged him again and again, but he didn’t change pace, gliding smoothly in and out as he licked and nipped and stroked every inch of her skin. Pushing her one last time past all fatigue, past all soreness, past every limit she thought she had and into a blissful haze of sensation. By the time his massive knots pushed inside her again, swelling further as her body clenched around him, she was beyond forming words; she merely howled, and her hound sank his teeth into the join of her neck and shoulder, claiming her as his as he brought her to a shattering orgasm.

She wasn’t sure how he moved them both; the next thing she knew she was curled against his muscular chest, breathing in his musk as his knots throbbed pleasantly inside her, sparking little aftershocks whenever either of them moved. They lay in a nest of dry grass and torn fabric, and she couldn’t remember the last time she felt so full and so loved.

Eventually his knots would slip out of her, and her body would process all the come that had stretched her belly out. Eventually she would remember that she was Carys, the champion on Ing nam, and she would be humiliated and disgusted by her own gleeful submission. Eventually she might even try to escape. 

But for now she slept, curled around her hellhound, content in the knowledge that she was his favorite bitch. 


End file.
